Certain gas streams, such as engine blow-by gases (i.e., crankcase ventilation gases, from the crankcases of the diesel engines) carry substantial amounts of entrained oils (liquid) therein, as aerosol. The majority of the oil (liquid) droplets within the aerosol are often within the size of 0.1-5.0 microns.
In addition, such gas streams also carry substantial amounts of fine particulate contaminant, such as carbon contaminants. Such contaminants often have an average particle size within the range of about 0.5-3.0 microns.
In some systems, it is desirable to vent such gases to the atmosphere. In general it is preferred that before the gases are vented to the atmosphere, they be cleaned of a substantial portion of aerosol and/or organic particulate contaminate therein.
In other instances, it is desirable to direct the air or gas stream into equipment. When such is the case, it may be desirable to separate aerosolized liquids and/or particulates from the stream during circulation, in order to provide such benefits as: reduced negative effects in the downstream equipment; improved efficiencies; recapture of otherwise lost oil; and/or, to address environmental concerns.
Improvements in crank cases ventilation filter systems (i.e., blow-by gas filtration systems) constructed for application with a variety of engine or equipment systems, are generally sought.